1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor, and more particularly to a motor for a treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treadmills are widely used nowadays. A conventional motor for a treadmill comprises a flywheel and a rotating shaft connected via a key. However, there are several non-neglectable problems with the motor: connection between the flywheel and the rotating shaft is complex and loose, and the flywheel and the rotating shaft are difficult to be installed, which unnecessarily increases cost. Moreover, since the connection between the flywheel and the rotating shaft is loose, the flywheel may move axially with respect to the rotating shaft, which causes the motor to be unstable and to generate noise during operation, thus greatly reducing the work life of the motor.